Rencontre !
by Facelove
Summary: Le NCIS est en mission, mais est devancé par une autre équipe dont ils vont faire connaissance. Titre et résumé plutôt simple mais lisez s'il vous plaît pour vous faire une opinion.


**Salut à tous !**

Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin prit le temps de réaliser une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et qui me faisait beaucoup envie d'être mis sur papier.

Je ne pense pas que mon excitation soit partagée mais je tente quand même le coup.

Le NCIS rencontre une autre équipe qui en vrai ne serait pas possible, sauf si vous prenez l'époque du film, mais les personnages de la série sont tellement mieux.

Donc vous faite comme vous le voulez.

Moi je pars sur la base de la série, en l'époque du film, c'est loufoque, mais c'est là qu'est la magie de la fiction, non ?

J'ai gardé aussi tous les noms originaux, alors désolé pour vous qui connaissez que la version française.

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais je vous rejoins en bas pour plus de détail.

* * *

L'équipe du NCIS contournait une usine abandonnée pour trouver la porte arrière.

Gibbs, après s'être placé à droite de la porte ainsi que McGee à gauche, fit signe aux deux autres membres d'un hochement de tête qu'ils étaient prêt.

Au signal de son patron, Tony ouvrit grand la porte d'un coup de pied, laissant entrer Ziva arme à la main, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Tony lui enjamba le pas, ainsi que Gibbs puis McGee, chacun prenant une direction différente dans l'usine mais toujours gardant un œil sur l'autre.

A peine quelques minutes après - toujours aucun signe d'une quelconque présence - ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la salle principal de l'usine donnant accès sur le quai de chargement au fond.

Mais là, Ziva fit signe aux autres de rester silencieux en leur montrant au centre de la pièce un homme de dos, semblant tenir une arme à la main, en surveillance d'un trio d'hommes assis devant lui, attachés entre eux par une corde au niveau du ventre ainsi que bâillonnés.

Gibbs leur fit donc signe avec des gestes de main, pour une division.

Ziva se mit donc à longer le mur de gauche en se faufilant derrière les caisses présentes, Tony de même sur la droite, McGee resta sur place pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et Gibbs se mit à marcher au centre, directement vers son but en se faisant le plus discret possible.

Mais à peine avant d'être assez proche de l'homme pour lui ordonner de se rendre, ce dernier, sentant une présence, se retourna d'un coup arme pointée sur Gibbs également arme levée. Puis en même temps, les deux hommes se mirent à crier.

- On ne bouge plus !

Gibbs au fond de lui était heureux que l'autre homme ne lui avait pas tiré dessus car il devait se l'avouer il l'avait eu un sacré réflexe et presque eu au dépourvu – presque.

Gibbs, sans perdre de son assurance, lui ordonna alors.

- NCIS. Jetez votre arme !

L'autre homme en face de lui, aussi surprenant qu'inattendu, se mit à sourire - pas un sourire nerveux, ni même arrogant, non, juste un sourire comme s'il était content. Gibbs fronça les sourcils pas sûr de ce que cachait se beau sourire.

Puis contre toute attente l'autre homme souleva son arme en même temps que son autre main en signe de soumission, puis lâcha son arme au sol, les deux mains en l'air à présent.

- D'accord, ok, vous m'avez eu. Vous pouvez dire aux deux autres de sortir de leur cachette.

Gibbs, quoique toujours un peu suspicieux, trouva ce gamin face à lui doté d'un sacré instinct.

Il fit un minuscule hochement de tête faisant ainsi sortir ses deux agents de chaque côté, toujours leur arme en main, pour éviter d'éventuelle mauvaise surprise, alors que Gibbs finissait sa marche pour rejoindre l'autre homme qui fit un clin d'œil à Ziva en la voyant toujours avec ce beau sourire.

- Salut, lui dit-il.

Tony serra les dents un peu agacé par ce beau parleur apparemment alors que Ziva, très professionnelle, resta de marbre, même si au fond elle, elle trouva cet homme assez charmant malgré les circonstances.

Gibbs, finalement à bonne hauteur, balaya l'arme de l'homme d'un coup de pied et rangea sa propre arme sachant que ses trois agents avaient toujours les leurs pointées sur leur suspect pour lui éviter de tenter quelque-chose de stupide.

- Retourne-toi, lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, si c'est ce que vous voulez, l'autre homme lui répondit tout en faisant ce qu'on lui dit de faire docilement.

Gibbs attrapa son poignet droit qu'il enveloppa directement avec une manille, puis le ramena derrière son dos tout en attrapant son autre poignet qu'il attacha ensemble. Une fois menotté, les mains derrière le dos, Gibbs le fit tourner une fois de plus en le faisant pivoter par l'épaule, au même moment où McGee avait finalement rejoins son équipe, aucune menace apparente puisque sinon elle se serait déjà présentée.

Les trois agents juniors, baissèrent alors leurs armes, sans les ranger pour autant, le long de leur corps.

- Alors ! Et maintenant ? Vous allez me lire mes droits, m'emmener avec vous, m'interroger . . . Oh que c'est ennuyeux. Vous ne trouvez pas ? L'homme lui dit en passant par le stade de l'arrogance, le soupir d'exaspération avant de ré-afficher son beau sourire.

Mais Gibbs n'entre pas dans son jeu. Il examina l'homme face à lui, les cheveux un peu longs, en aucun cas une coupe militaire, blond, plutôt jeune portant un costume blanc sur une chemise noir à rayure blanche, de bonne qualité, impeccable sur lui.

- Qui sont-ils ? Gibbs pointa du menton les trois hommes toujours ligotés et en fait inconscients. Gibbs tourna sa tête vers Ziva, qui à l'ordre vérifia les signes vitaux des hommes puis fit signe de nouveau à Gibbs pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient en vie.

- Oh eux, l'homme commença à expliquer d'un air dégoûté, ce sont des déchets que mère nature aurait mieux fait de laisser pourrir pour en faire du compost. Puis ré-afficha son sourire, que Gibbs commençait vraiment à détester.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Qui moi ? demanda-t-il surpris. Ça dépend de comment vous me voyez ! En se redressant légèrement. Je pourrais être Robin des Bois, le Prince des voleurs, le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin, un criminel recherché par la police militaire, ou tout simplement moi. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Moi je pencherais plutôt pour l'homme aux multiples visages. Non ?

- Et moi, je dis que tu as plutôt une grande gueule pour un mec dans ta position ! Tony ne pût s'empêcher de dire, ayant en retour une totale indifférence, puisque l'homme souriait de plus belle à Gibbs comme si on venait de lui faire un compliment.

- C'est ce que je lui ai toujours dit !

Au son d'une voix inconnue, les quatre agents levèrent directement leurs armes à la recherche de cet invité surprise.

Mais à peine le geste entamé, une rafale de balles d'une mitraillette automatique se mit à atterrir près de leurs pieds les faisant stopper net.

Les tirs s'arrêtèrent, puis Tony chercha des yeux Gibbs pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire mais la voix repris d'un ton plus sec que précédemment.

- Jetez vos armes.

Gibbs regarda autour de lui à la recherche de l'homme mystère, et vit sortir de derrière une caisse à l'opposé de la voix, un homme grand et mince, avec une veste en cuir marron ainsi qu'une casquette de Baseball bleue, venir vers eux, la fameuse mitraillette dans les mains, mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum.

- Je serais vous, je ferais ce que le monsieur vous dit de faire, si vous ne voulez pas être transformé en passoire.

Gibbs se retourna sur l'homme menotté qui venait de lui dire cela, lui souriant de nouveau.

Voilà pourquoi il avait autant d'assurance - il avait une belle paire de cartes cachée sous la manche au détriment de son équipe.

Ne voulant aucun blessé, et surtout pas un de son équipe, Gibbs jeta son arme à terre aussitôt suivit de ses agents qui l'imitèrent.

L'homme à la mitraillette se mit à sourire également mais se sourire gêna Gibbs. Une lueur étrange se lisait dans les yeux de l'homme. Il ramassa les armes, les jeta au loin puis ramassa le Magnum de son ami qu'il coinça dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il fit claquer une bulle de chewing-gum puis, toujours en tenant en joue les quatre agents, s'adressa à son ami.

- Face ! Un jour il faudra que tu me dises comment tu réussis toujours à te mettre dans des situations comme celle-ci !

- Hey ! Lui répondit ce Face, indigné. Je te signale que ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est toujours moi qui fais le sale boulot. Tu le ferais, c'est moi qui viendrait . . .

- Les enfants, les enfants, ça suffit les chamailleries.

Les quatre agents du NCIS, assistant silencieusement à cet échange peu commun pour des criminels, se tournèrent tous vers le son de cette voix encore inconnue.

Et là, dans le noir, une flamme se mit à danser devant un visage la tête baissé en train d'allumer un cigare.

Puis finalement l'homme sortit de l'ombre pour enfin se révéler, le cigare en bouche, une veste beige, un fusil sur son épaule les mains gantées de gants noires. Il se frotta les mains en souriant à son tour.

- Ah ! Alors, alors ! Qu'avons-nous là ? La pêche a été bonne n'est-ce pas Capitaine ?

Gibbs ne détourna pas le regard de l'homme aux cheveux blanc face à lui alors que son Capitaine – Capitaine qui l'aurait cru- répondit jovialement.

- Pour sûr Colonel.

- Colonel Hannibal Smith ! Finit par dire Gibbs le sourire à son tour dans le plus grand étonnement de ses trois agents.

- Lieutenant Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! Lui dit alors Smith.

- Lieutenant ! Articula Tony à Ziva et à McGee qui haussèrent simplement les épaules tout aussi étonnés.

- Agent Gibbs maintenant. Corrigea-t-il.

- Oh excusez-moi agent Gibbs. Lui répondit le Colonel ironiquement.

Puis les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, chacun donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de l'autre, avant de se séparer pour se serrer la main virilement tout en souriant, déconcertant ainsi les agents du NCIS qui s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Les deux autres, également surpris mais cachant mieux leur sentiment.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Hannibal même si je dois dire que tu as pris le dessus sur moi.

- Oh ne te dénigre pas. Tu sais bien que je suis le meilleur ! Puis, ne t'ais-je jamais appris à rentrer par la porte avant ?

- Et la pince de crabe avec resserrage au centre également qui n'a pas très bien fonctionné cette fois-ci.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, faisant sourire de plus bel le Capitaine, amusé par la tournure des événements, qui abaissa son arme.

Gibbs se tourna et Smith prit place à côté de lui.

- Alors voici ta fameuse équipe ! demanda Gibbs.

- La seule et l'unique. Dit-il remplie de fierté.

Puis commença les présentations.

- Voici le Capitaine HM Murdock, notre pilote.

- Howling mad, pour vous servir, s'avança rapidement Murdock la main en avant que Gibbs lui empoigna pour la lui serrer.

- Oh et Hannibal, t'as oublié de dire que j'étais fou et aussi saint d'esprit qu'un fou puisse être, dit-il fièrement avant de se reculer de nouveau.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil et ne loupa pas le regard échangé entre ses agents devant ses hommes pour le moins spéciaux et étranges.

- Et tu as déjà fait la connaissance de mon Lieutenant et commandant en second.

- Oh oui ! DiNozzo ! Gibbs fit un signe de tête à Tony, qui à contre cœur s'avança en repêchant les clés des menottes pour libérer cette homme arrogant.

- Retournez-vous ! Lui dit-il une fois placé devant lui.

Mais sous le regard surpris de la part des membres du NCIS, Face déplaça ses mains à l'avant et remis les menottes à Tony puis lui tendit la main.

- Templeton Peck. Se présenta-t-il sous le regard amusé de ses deux camarades pas du tout étonnés de sa libération.

Tony regarda bêtement la paire de menottes dans ses mains puis leva les yeux vers l'homme affichant encore son stupide sourire et sans lui serrer la main se présenta à son tour.

- Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Face retira sa main et la posa à la place sur son ventre scrutant l'homme brun face à lui pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

- Mes amis m'appellent Face, lui dit-il alors en brandissant de nouveau sa main.

- Agent David. Ziva David, lui dit-elle avec un fin sourire ne pouvant plus résister et lui tendit la main pour la lui serrer. Mais à la place, il la lui prit et se pencha un peu pour lui embrasser le dessus de sa main. Puis se releva doucement tout en la fixant du regard avant de s'éloigner pour aller se placer vers Murdock qui lui remit son Magnum, qu'il rangea dans son holster d'épaule.

Tony s'avança de Ziva et lui chuchota doucement.

- Quel ringard !

- Je le trouve très charmant et gentleman aussi, lui dit-elle.

- Toi, la ninja surentraînée sans cœur ! lui répondit Tony étonné.

Mais en réponse il reçut un coup de coude dans l'estomac, puis elle se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille tout en regardant Face qui ne la regardait plus.

- Oui unique. Reprit parole Gibbs amusé après avoir vu l'échange. Et voici l'agent Timothée McGee également notre informaticien.

- Euh salut, répondit-il ne voulant pas trop s'approcher de ses hommes qui ont quand même réussi à les désarmer. A moins que Gibbs avait reconnu la voix du Colonel ! Qui sait !

- Salut Gamin. T'inquiète pas, on ne mord pas, lui dit Hannibal voyant son hésitation.

- Enfin, sauf Billy si vous lui marchez dessus, il risque de se retourner. Dit alors Murdorck d'un ton très sérieux.

- Euh, qui est Billy ? demanda Tony, ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse, tout en se frottant son estomac douloureux du coup de sa partenaire.

- Son chien invisible, répondit Face comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il fit de nouveau un clin d'œil à Ziva après la déclaration, qui détourna le regard rapidement se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Et ton Sergent où est-il ? demanda Gibbs sachant que le Colonel avait sûrement une équipe au complet.

Mais avant qu'Hannibal ne puisse répondre, tout le groupe se retourna en direction du quai de chargement où le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre puis stopper tout de suite suivi d'un claquement de porte.

- Il arrive ! répondit-il simplement, le petit sourire en coin cacher derrière son cigare.

Et là, à l'approche du Sergent, Tony et McGee, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, firent un pas en arrière.

En effet, devant eu, s'avança un homme noir, la mine renfrogné, un mohawk en guise de coupe de cheveux, avec des boucles d'oreille en plume, une tonne d'or autour du cou. Mais c'est surtout la masse musculaire qui se faisait voir sous sa veste ouverte sans manche qui les fit pâlir.

Le Sergent se stoppa à côté d'Hannibal, jeta un œil aux agents en faisant une grimace de dégoût puis porta son attention à son Colonel.

- Y a Decker qui arrive Hannibal.

- Voyons BA ce n'est pas poli, tu ne vois pas qu'on a des invités de marque ! Se moqua Hannibal.

BA regarda de la tête au pied, puis des pieds à la tête, Gibbs, puis fit un grognement sourd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

- Sergent Baracus, salua Gibbs, ravit de voir que tu n'as pas perdu t'as mauvaise attitude.

- Eh fait gaffe à c'que tu dis le meunier, lui dit d'un ton agressif BA tout en faisant un pas vers Gibbs qui ne broncha pas d'un centimètre malgré la menace, alors que ses agents pâlir de plus bel en voyant cet homme osé insulter leur patron qui vraisemblablement se connaissaient.

Mais Face s'avança vers Hannibal en entendant le bruit des sirènes militaires au loin.

- Euh Hannibal, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait le temps de quitter les lieux. Demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents à l'entente du son toujours plus proche.

- Bien sûr gamin. BA !

BA lâcha de vue Gibbs à l'ordre de son Colonel et se retourna pour retourner à son van.

- Bon Gibbs, comme tu peux l'entendre je dois mettre fin à notre petite réunion des anciens. Mais tu trouveras dans le camion de chargement à l'arrière, huit gardes ligotés, et bien sûr ses trois-là en plus. Leur chef devait venir pour échanger une mallette contenant plusieurs dossiers militaire top secret à un Général Cong dans le pays, mais apparemment cette usine n'était qu'une fausse piste où on est tout les deux tombés dans le piège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Smith ? Pourquoi tu te mêles à ça ? demanda Gibbs.

- Hannibal ! Pria Face voyant maintenant au loin le bleu des sirènes illuminer la nuit.

Hannibal se retourna et vit la même scène. Il s'avança vers Gibbs, lui serra la main tout en tendant son autre bras pour lui mettre sur l'épaule.

- Un jour Gibbs je t'expliquerais tout ça autour d'un bon scotch. Allez go. Finit-il.

Puis les trois, Hannibal, Murdock et Face se mirent à courir vers leur van et seulement quelques secondes après, le van noir habillé de sa ligne rouge sur le côté, se mit à démarrer en trombe, laissant de la gomme de pneu sur le bitume, avant de s'élancer sur la route suivit de prêt par toute une file de voitures militaire sirènes hurlantes.

Les trois agents juniors après avoir repris leurs esprits de cette rencontre, récupérèrent leurs armes au sol et Tony s'avança de Gibbs toujours en train de regarder vers l'extérieur. Il lui remit son arme et demanda avec hésitation tout de même.

- Euh tu nous explique qui étaient ces gars ?

- Des survivants, dit-il simplement alors qu'il se dirigea vers ledit camion à l'extérieur laissant derrière lui ses trois agents remplis de questions sans réponse, ignorant le fait qu'il venait de rencontrer la fameuse A-team.

* * *

Alors voilà le résultat.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Howling Mad c'est Looping, Face (visage) c'est Futé, et BA (Bad Attitude- Mauvaise attitude) c'est Barracuda.

La A-Team n'est qu'autre que L'agence tous risques.

Et oui, Gibbs est un ancien militaire, sniper, donc pourquoi pas ancien Lieutenant.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si jamais (j'ai espoir n'est-ce pas), j'ai minimum dix retour je ferais une suite.


End file.
